federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12201-12320 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2400. *FP - April, 2400 *FP - June, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Together in Australia, ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE share an intimate moment before Sam tells Abbott how much she cares for him. Abbott explains he cares too but really does have to leave in June and it wouldn’t be right to commit. Time for the Graduation Gala and CORD DAVENPORT picks up JASMINE DORR from her house before heading off to the dance. They listen to Indira’s speech before going dancing. KENNEDY FROBISHER is with INDIRA DORR at the gala too, enjoying the evening before proposing to her. Indira accepts and they schedule for the end of August. EBEN DORR is worried about Nerys and he contacts KATAL T’KASSUS who is on Vulcan. There they talk about Hayden, but Katal is rather vague, prompting Eben to go elsewhere. TOREL DAMAR is getting more depressed with being isolated on Earth and defeats his boredom with drugs. Going into a cocaine induced stupor he dreams about being back with SUNI DAMAR on Vulcan and being happy. Once he wakes up, he thinks about ‘his’ baby Diana and TOREL seeks out LALI GREENWOOD. They get into an argument and she explains just how much she loved him and how things could’ve been different. They come to an agreement to cut out the BS and just rely on each other as friends. Second Week Wishing to find some more friends, TOREL DAMAR seeks out SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE in Belize and talks to her. He tells her he misses home and attempts to get her to see it from his POV. She offers to go out with him and distract him from his woes. For DENORIAN THAY’S birthday, ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits with him in his office, having changed her hair back to blonde. They talk and he is happy she has finally decided to do one thing he wished. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD hears about Torel’s visits from a maid who is starting to feel uncomfortable in the home. He confronts LALI GREENWOOD about it and implores her to be more open with him as he doesn’t trust Torel or what the man could do to her or Diana. EBEN DORR is still seeking answers about Hayden when he goes to UNA-KORAN JATAR about the man. Jatar is more straightforward and answers the Bijani’s questions - leaving Eben to worry about his daughter. INDIRA DORR is excited to spread the news of her engagement and tells ZURI DORR. Zuri is elated and assumes she will be the maid of honour. INDIRA then contacts NERYS DORR but is disappointed when her sister not only isn’t excited but may not even come to the wedding. Going out together, CORD DAVENPORT and JASMINE DORR are kayaking, talking about relationships ad Indira’s marriage before having a little tip over on the boat and they go back to get checked out. Third Week Done work, KENNEDY FROSBIHER and PATRICK REESE leave the HQ before Kennedy asks Reese to be the one presiding over his wedding. Thrilled he agrees before departing, but IVAN BRIDGES sees the interaction and gets jealous. Confronting Kennedy, Ivan punches him and is brought to security. MIXIE BRIDGES is then called to the brig where IVAN is and questions him about his motives. KENNEDY returns back from security and tells INDIRA DORR about his odd run in with Ivan. They then talk about wedding plans, setting the date for August 26. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is back from an expo on Vulcan and takes the time to hang out with TUCKER DORR. He is getting increasingly jealous about her fascination with Max Brown - not knowing it is really her. KENNEDY goes to REESE when he is able and inquires about Ivan. Reese explains the story and Kennedy is surprised at the boys behaviour. MICHAEL RICHARDSON is out prowling the streets looking for people to save when he comes across a mugging. Some Klingon want-to-bes cause trouble but Mike saves them - only to be wounded himself. INDIRA and JASMINE DORR are out at the mall talking about bridal things when they spot Cord there with another girl. Jasmine finally admits that she is getting feelings for him. Fourth Week At a diplomatic gala, JACOB K’RRA has been working towards his major and getting into special events thanks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. He meets GWEN DAMAR there who is representing Cardassia. They remain around the welcome table where they meet Chris and his wife LALI GREENWOOD. Making plans to associate later JACOB and GWEN have a dance before getting to know the other person. They later exchange communication addresses. After the gala, LALI seeks out CORAT DAMAR and speaks to him about Torel. She convinces him that pardoning Torel and letting him come back to Cardassia is what Questa would’ve wanted. KENNEDY FROBISHER and CORD DAVENPORT get together got a racketball game when Kennedy tells Cord that Jasmine saw him with another girl. Kennedy attempts to give Cord advice about the benefits of monogamy. NRR’BT MADDIX decides to make an attempt with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE again and visits her at the Academy. They chat about life and go out for burgers! In San Francisco, MICHAEL RICHARDSON returns home from a fight apprehending bad guys but doesn’t realize he has been hurt. ASHLEY MOSS sees it and questions him, finding him to be heroic when he recounts the tale. MAXLY ELBRUNNE seeks out TUCKER DORR to tell him about Max Brown. She explains that she IS Max Brown and it was a pen name of sorts. Tucker is shocked and feels a bit inadequate. UNA-KORAN JATAR is over joyed when he realized he has been promoted to the Copy-Chief of the Bajoran edition of the FNS. He tells ANNA-ALEENA THAY and they go to celebrate. CORAT has remained on the planet to look after affairs with Torel, so he speaks with VYLIN ELBRUNNE about the legalities of bringing the boy back, as well as telling her the ‘true’ story. VYLIN then calls TOREL DAMAR to her office and tells her about his fathers offer. Torel is hesitant because it may be a trick but is willing to risk it. Preparing to leave the planet, ABBOTT THAY and HEIDI THAY get together to work on the shuttle and teach him some engineering know how. They discuss his plans and he explains he will go to Romulus and Cardassia before coming back for his mom’s birthday. KENNEDY decides to help Cord with his relationship issues and asks INDIRA DORR to go on a camping trip with Jasmine and Cord. mMYLEE goes to the regular universe to try and look for people to bring over as workers. She finds some rough looking guys in a bar to serve as slaves before finding TERIN who is now on the planet after his break up with Lauren. She seduces him and brings him back to an abandoned apartment. Cardassia Plots First Week On Elsec II, CELAR BERN and LANA BERN are settling into their vacation place. They explore a little bit before Celar takes her to the pool and initiates some lovin’! Lana is more than excited to go along and the couple lose themselves in each other. After a couple days, CELAR and LANA are enjoying each others company when two men named Fergos and Beon come into the house, holding Lana hostage while sending Celar out to get some random money from Legate Damar. AFON MAKLA and GWENI DAMAR have a meeting for tea to talk about their impending co-wife relationship. Afon apologizes for the way things have happened and offers all her wish to learn what she can from Gweni and be a good wife. Gweni forgives her, understanding how things are but admits she is a little jealous. Second Week Still held hostage by Fergos and Beon, LANA BERN gets feisty when they try and touch her. That is when CELAR BERN comes in just in time and ‘rescues’ Lana. After the people are ‘killed’ he confesses to her it was all a set up and they were paid actors to add adventure into peoples lives. Lana is upset at first but then finds it to be romantic. Getting back from her vacation, LANA is excited to tell NATIME DAMAR all about the happenings and how romantic Celar was being. Natime was a little jealous but happy for her friend. ANI DAMAR is at home when TOREL calls her from Earth. She is shocked but they talk about family things and the impending marriages of Aimi and CJ. CORAT DAMAR and AFON MAKLA go out on a date again, this time going fishing and having some down-to-Cardassia fun hehe. SITA INDUS shows that she has a big crush on Yorkin Damar, the actor, though her father AVARIN INDUS doesn’t like that, sending the young girl to help out her sister Zeteri. KALISA KUSSEK finally meets with DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK on an official level as JEVRIN VENIK’s girlfriend and she stays for dinner. Third Week Going to her sisters place, SITA INDUS and ZETERI INDUS hang out with the babies before talking about boys. Sita mentions Yorkin Damar a couple of times and Zeteri offers to take her to the house with her, if her sister behaves herself! CORAT DAMAR needs to talk to Afon’s father and arrives at TODUS MAKLA’s apartment. Not asking for a dowry, he instead gives the father an apartment to live in free of charge to make sure he is looked after. ANI DAMAR decides to tell GWENI DAMAR about Torel calling the house. Gweni is pleased but cries, worried about her baby and just wants him back. SITA and ZETERI are at the Damar house talking to GWENI before Sita goes outside and runs into YORKIN DAMAR. She is star struck and the boy is looking better now he is in rehab. They talk and then flirt before Yorkin kisses her but they’re interrupted by Zeteri. Leaving the planet for a gala on Earth, CORAT encourages GWEN DAMAR who is attending with him, to look for a possible boyfriend while there. Gwen admits that she has trouble finding a Cardassian man, but there are many smoothskins on Earth. DARIN VENIK is back from target practice when he goes to see his mother, KOHSII VENIK at the shop. SITA is there too, looking for job things as she is a model for the female line. Darin and Sita talk some while he walks her home. BENIO SAREX is thinking about CORAT DAMAR JR when they hang out and questions him about his new wives and their motives. Pleased that CJ seems to have things handled they go back to Benio’s place. Fourth Week Doing an errand for his mother, DARIN VENIK arrives to SITA INDUS’ house and shows her some things. She tries on some clothes for the fashion show coming up and the two flirt a little, though Darin is a little dense. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to make things official, HAYDEN LIU plans a special dinner and cruise for NERYS DORR when she finishes her year. Surprising her, he proposes with both a wedding ring and a bracelet for the Bajoran tradition - Nerys says yes. Later, NERYS visits with HAYDEN in his office and he tells her about Newt, his computer system he has in the house. They discuss their new designs and when they can move. SIOMANE TERIN is on Bajor again for the summer when he talks to LAUREN UNA about their relationship. He tells her they’re still kids and they should enjoy it, but Lauren seems to be hesitant because she wants to grow up. ZAYN VONDREHLE is adjusting to being a father as TARA VONDREHLE is adjusting to being a mother, however Tara is bored and needs more things to do. Wishing to get back to work again, they talk about opening an at home practice for smaller animals. Second Week Working on their family, GHISLAIN VIOBHAN and CASSICA VIOBHAN get busy on getting her pregnant so they can increase their numbers. Cassica also explains that she will be going to University in the fall for Marine Biology. EBEN DORR is finally back on Bajor and has a lunch with NERYS DORR. There he questions her about Hayden and apologizes for his behaviour but is worried about her. They’re more productive this time around but Nerys expresses her discomfort with the Dorr family as a whole. Third Week Wishing to have another counsellor, LAUREN UNA is referred to SYDNEY PIPER who talks to her about her relationship issues with Terin. Prompting her to do what is best for her, he thinks she should break up with Terin, or at the very least, let the boy know how she feels. LAUREN is still conflicted about what to do with Terin so she speaks with SIOMANE POLREN about it. He encourages her to speak to Terin and just be honest. Wishing to have his fiance meet the family, BENJAMIN WOLFE brings KATRIONA NEBRISI (KATE UHISE) to Munaziki’s and lets her meet LUKE UNA, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS. Tensions are high however and Mylee makes it known she disapproves of the Orion in Kat. Fourth Week Upset about her meeting with Benjamin, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is in a funk. SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS follows her and attempts to bring her down from the sadness, explaining that Ben is trying but there will still be kinks. Unsure what to do about her engagement, LAUREN UNA speaks with SIOMANE TERIN about her feelings. He is heartbroken and leaves after Lauren breaks things off. LAUREN comes back to the Siomane house to hear from SIOMANE POLREN that Terin has gone back to Earth. He offers for Lauren to stay there but she declines. LAUREN seeks out HAYDEN LIU and tells him about the break up. She asks if she can stay with him for two weeks and he agrees to ask Nerys. HAYDEN asks NERYS DORR, who is hesitant but agreeable to the move in, just asking Lauren isn’t naked around them when they’re home. Later that evening, NERYS solicits sex from HAYDEN and makes a pretty daring move on him in the living room to make Lauren jealous. It works and LAUREN hears it, getting upset and going outside. HAYDEN follows he and feels bad she was so influenced by the event. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Now the new leader of the Terran Alliance, mISKANDER NASSIR and his Queen mMYLEE NASSIR assume position as Emissary on Earth. mMARCUS WOLFE has died in his sleep after his paranoia stopped him from letting doctors tend to him. #05 May, 2400 #05 May, 2400 #05 May, 2400